


I4.6

by Nah_Bruh2020



Category: RobRae - Fandom, Robin/Raven - Fandom, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Slow Burn, dark obsession, twisted logic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nah_Bruh2020/pseuds/Nah_Bruh2020
Summary: On the surface, Robin appears to be a capable and controlled leader of his team. Under the surface, he is losing himself to dark thoughts and even darker urges. His restraint is crumbling. He wants who he wants and the end will ALWAYS justify the means. Not a "romance," but a dark obsession with a Raven. Let's watch it bloom. Twisted logic. Manipulation. Semi-slow burn. Mature.
Relationships: Robin/Raven
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	1. Freckle

_I4.6_

Chapter 1: Freckle

Disclaimers: I don’t own anything but my deviant thoughts.

Author’s Notes: This story starts somewhat light, but will get super dark…the descent into madness and obsession. Twisted logic. Semi-slow burn. RobRae.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The freckle on the tip of her nose is new. It definitely wasn’t there yesterday. He would have noticed. 

Raven was not paying one ounce of attention to the leader of her team, but he was definitely paying attention to her. She stood out amongst her other peers on this bright and sunny day.

They were all smiles as they wrapped up another training session. Crime has been slow, but that did not mean the team should be negligent and shirk their responsibilities. Their supreme leader would not let them because an undisciplined team reflects poorly on him. Robin would not tolerate it.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Cyborg reassess the gears in his knee joints. This particular training session was designed to focus on his weakest points, which just so happens to be his joints. A powerful blow aimed at the right place could leave his mechanized body crippled and useless. This would have him at the mercy of who ever he was fighting. Today, it just so happens that he was fighting Robin. The “boy wonder” who did not have super powers or a body of metal to fall back on. All he has is his skills, his wit and years of hard training to rely on in the heat of combat. Robin knew his robotic friend quite well and decided that the best way to take down his training partner was by completely blowing out the joint of Cyborg’s left knee. The tactic worked, but at a cost. There was a beautifully painful bruise blossoming on his right shoulder from where Cyborg struck him on his way down.

Beastboy was hovering over his best friend and gaming partner’s shoulder. He had pulled on a pair of shorts after shifting back from his fish form. Today’s training was all about diversifying his shifting forms. It is obvious that he is the most comfortable in the body of a tiger, which is bad for business in a real fight. If your enemy can read your moves before you can even make them then you’ve essentially lost the fight. Beastboy shifted into three very different forms for today’s training: tiger, falcon and fish. Land, sky and sea; all in rapid succession. He has a habit of shifting back into his human form before shifting into another animal which takes time and energy that can cost the team their mission or Beastboy his life. He has become more fluid in these transformations, but it still takes the wind out of him. Even now, he’s practically leaning on Cyborg as he watches the older man attempt to salvage his gears.

Starfire was still floating in the air above the training grounds. Blasting flames into the air and watching them disintegrate. Robin silently admires her strength and stamina. Who would have thought that a beautiful alien princess would want to be a part of the “Teen Titians,” even though they are barely even teens anymore. She definitely does not look like a little girl. Starfire’s curves and defined muscles are outline by the clear blue sky at her back. The sunlight highlights the gleaming sweat collecting on the hollow of her neck and the drops dripping down the curve of her abdomen. She is a show stopper and always will be. She definitely has Robin’s attention as she stretches and flexes her arms. Green flames erupt from her clenched fists as she punches the air again. Starfire is grinning from ear to ear as she releases some of her pent up energy.

“ _I wonder what those arms could do to me…”_ Robin thinks to himself. A shiver runs down his spine. He cannot tell for certain if it is from arousal or fear. Probably both. His feelings toward this woman is complicated on a good day and downright messy on a bad one. Robin may be the leader, but he is still a young, healthy man. He has his vices, just like everyone else. Sometimes it is incredibly hard to keep those vices in check with a woman like Starfire walking around in such revealing clothing. There were days where it pained him to see her in her standard outfits. Days where all he wanted to do was bury his face in her ample chest and run his hands down her muscular thighs. Test their stamina. Leave some bruises. Taste her sweat. Watch all that self assured confidence crumble when his lips latch on to her and his fingers flexing inside her. She would let him do it. He was sure of it. Starfire trusts her leader. She is attracted to her leader. Robin is not blind to the side glances she would send his way. She also silently appreciates his body in her gaze and the way she would lick her lips. It would be so easy for the both of them to just give in and enjoy each other. But…

Then, there were other days where he was borderline repulsed by her whole person. The clothes were grotesque, flashy and revealed too much. He admired her confidence and physique, but she displays it for all the world to see. If they were to start a relation that might develop into a relationship, Robin does not think that he could handle everyone else’s eyes on what is his. If she were to parade around as she does now then there would be many dark days and intense fights in their future. While Starfire is a good woman with a good heart, she is not what he would classify as “reserved.” She’s not very strategic either. If he were to ever get into a real fight for his life with her then the quickest way to win would be to rile her up. Stoke her fire just to watch her fumble and fall. She fights with her strength and her flames; not necessarily with her brains. Strategy is what Robin prides himself on. It is how he would win.

Winning against Raven would be trickier. Knowledge is power and she has amassed quite a bit of it. If Robin is king of intel, then Raven was queen of scripture. They have spent long hours pouring over information together. Comparing and contrasting what the old books have recorded and what new science has discovered. In most cases, this information is a rediscovery. Memories of the heated debates, copious amounts of tea and need to be right brings a genuine smile to Robin’s face. He turns his attention to her as she finishes her final post-training stretches. Lightly toned arms extended above her head as she takes a deep breath. She was by no means unfit, but compared to Starfire, she was not an Amazonian warrior. The top of Raven’s head barely touched the middle of his chest. When she looks up at him from that angle it is difficult for him to not pinch the delicate roundness of her cheek. Watch her brows furrow together because she feels as though he isn’t taking her seriously. She would slap his hand away with a rough “ _don’t touch me,”_ but never move to stop him before he makes contact. He secretly believes that Raven craves touch. The warmth of another person. Both physically and emotionally, but deems the cost of both too high. She may be right. Isn’t that the reason why he stops himself from touching Starfire?

Raven settles herself in under the shade of a large tree as he walks towards her. Freckle on the tip of her nose standing out like a sore thumb. She is too pale to be exerting herself at high noon on a summer’s day, but there is no rest for heroes. Especially when they are being led by one Richard Grayson. Aka Robin. Aka Boy Wonder. He had a reputation to uphold and they needed to conform to it. They must act responsibly.

“Did you put on sunscreen before training today?” asks Robin as he moves towards her on silent feet.

His question was met by almond shaped violet eyes. They are half closed in enjoyment as Raven takes large gulps of cool water. Lips wrapped tight around the rim of the thin plastic water bottle. Her greediness to quench her thirst causes the bottle to cave in with every suck. Pause. She flares her nostrils to take in a deep breath with her lips still sealed to the bottle. Head tilts back a little more as she finishes. Violet locks of hair falling behind her head and swaying slightly with the motion. Violet eyes still looking at her leader. _“What the fuck happened to her regular water bottle? The one she insists is eco-friendly?”_ Said bottle was laying on the ground beside her feet. Empty.

Robin looks away feeling slightly…uncomfortable? It was strange to see the normally reserved young woman in such a suggestive posture. Raven generally tries her best to not be the center of attention. In any social gathering she sticks to Starfire or Beastboy. The resident extroverts who will claim all the direct attention to themselves and allow her the opportunity to just enjoy the atmosphere. Was this boldness because she was among trusted friends? Companions and compatriots that she lives with, fights with and grows with? Did she think that she is safe with them? With _him_? Robin mentally scoffs at the idea. He may recognize these titians as his team and even his friends, but that does not mean that he unconditionally trusts them. Isn’t that why he has comprised detailed profiles for each member? Throughly documenting their individual strengths and weaknesses. Both physically and mentally. As powerful as his team is, they were all, essentially, hormonal and mentally imbalanced young adults. Their future is uncertain and intel is king.

“Of course. And I wore long sleeves and long pants too. I’m not a masochist, Robin.” The voice was low and almost gravel like. Not the “ideal” female voice, but not necessarily unpleasant either. The response prompted Robin to look back at his subordinate. The crinkled water bottle was gone, but the moisture was still glistening on her lips. The tip of a small pink tongue darts out to capture a drop from the bottom corner of said lips. She was still slightly panting from her furious drinking and strenuous exercise. It was all physical. No powers allowed today. Her dark powers are her greatest strengths, but one of her largest weaknesses. With them, she can pulverize buildings and stop criminals in their tracks. Without them, she’s as helpless as a baby bird.

If Starfire were to lose her powers in a fight, she would still have her strength, muscles and combat training to fall back on. If Raven lost her powers in a fight, she could very well die. She was so small. So slender. Someone like him would be able to wipe the floor with her. It wouldn’t take much to flip her around and pin her on the ground. Or slam her smooth cheek into the rough bark of the tree beside them. Curl his fingers in her soft hair and force her neck back so that she can look at him. Look at him while he twists her arms at awkward angles. What would her expression be? Surprise? Pain? Fear? Trepidation? All of the above? Her poker face might not give anything away, but her eyes will. A dark part of him wanted them to swell with tears and sparkle like precious violet gems. An even darker part wondered what it would be like to taste those tears. _“I’m not a masochist, Robin.”_

She’s right. She is not. Robin isn’t a sadist either. He has seen his beloved friend cry. He’s been inside of her mind. Felt her strong emotions. Their connection runs deeper than either one of them cares to admit. There was no pleasure in those moments of pain that they shared. However, there was beauty in the moments of comfort that came after. Light touches of support on the arm or shoulder. Knowing glances at an inside joke. Genuine smiles as they worked together to accomplish goal after goal. No, his beautiful friend is not a masochist. She would thrive if given the right support and love. Unfortunately, Robin doesn’t think that she knows what that looks like and he hasn’t met a man alive who could possibly do right by her. He would just have to take special care of his delicate friend himself.

“Quit spacing out, Boy Wonder!” Robin’s gazed snapped back into focus. Raven was closer to him than he realized and curiously looking up at him. When did she get so close? She smells like sweat and grass. “No, you smell like sweat and grass. You’re covered in grass. I watched Cyborg wipe the floor with you.”

Did he say that out loud? “I’ll have you know that I won that spar! Busted his gears and fried his circuits,” was Robin’s haughty response.

“He tossed you like a salad, bro!” pipped up Beastboy from the other side of the training field. That fool has impeccable senses thanks to his shapeshifting abilities. Abilities that Robin thought was wasted on him. If he could do what Beastboy could, he would be damn near unstoppable.

“Whatever. I’m hungry and we all smell like hot, sweaty ass. Let’s go shower and get some food,” came Cyborg’s response. Robin nods his head in agreement. Starfire drops from the sky with a smile on her beautiful face. Beastboy begins recommending all of the vegan dishes that he’s craving.

“I couldn’t agree more with friend Cyborg’s proposal! Let us share a meal together,” came a sing song voice. It was bubbly, energetic but somehow still soothing to the ears. Robin watches as Starfire grabs Raven’s hand and tugs her back to the Tower. Half heartedly pestering the shorter woman about her training gear. A dark blue long sleeve tunic that fits almost like a dress and black leggings. Starfire doesn’t understand how she isn’t overheating. The alien princess is barely hanging on in her bright purple sports bra and gym shorts. Lean, muscular thighs on full display.

Robin follows the two women. Enjoying the view of Starfire’s swaying hips. She glances back. She knows he’s watching. He wants her to know he is.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Hope you enjoyed! All constructive feedback would be greatly appreciated. Until next time, stay safe and sane.

Nah-Bruh2020


	2. Wet Wood

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Adult themes. DO NOT read if you are underage or dislike nudity and other sexual things. 

Author’s Note: Thanks for the reviews and kudos! It’s been a while since I’ve written anything and dark RobRae is definitely an underappreciated and underserved category. I will try my best to do justice by them. On another note, I know that I use “Robin,” “Dick,” and Richard” interchangeably, but I do it with a purpose so pay attention. Besides, we get to spend a whole chapter with him. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Robin’s personal bathroom is one of the few luxuries he allows himself. As his team’s leader he believes that he must set the example for his subordinates. He has a strict schedule that needs to be followed with very little down time. He wakes up at 5am every morning and spends an hour or so working on his mobility and flexibility. He can stretch and contort himself into and out of various positions with ease. This ability has taken his enemies by surprise on more than one occasion. His physique does not seem like it would bend that easily.

Morning stretches are followed by breakfast, intel organization, team training, lunch, recon (if necessary), solotraining, dinner, socializing with the team, bedtime stretches and finally sleep. Standard. Typical. This routine comforts him just like his beloved bathroom. The walls and bath were made out of Hinoki Cypress wood, which is commonly found in Japanese bathhouses. Even the floor was made out of wood instead of cold tile. The scent of wet wood is always welcoming and helps to ease his frayed nerves after a busy day of “leading” and controlling his need to control.

Richard Grayson is not delusional. He knows himself well enough to know that his need to be in control is the reason why he works so hard at leading _his_ team. The only other member in the group who could possibly rival him for leadership would be Cyborg. If Robin were being honest, and the only place he could be truly honest is in his own bathroom, there are parts of Cyborg’s personality that would make for a better leader. He is also a meticulous man who knows the importance of information in winning. He genuinely cares about his teammates and is willing to spend time with them. Helping Cyborg “work on the car” is really just an impromptu therapy session that even Dick has benefitted from. He is a good man with a good heart.

Robin appreciates his friend’s presence and his ability to sooth the team during their more volatile times. Not having to juggle teenage emotions and hormones frees up more time for Robin to focus on the mechanics of running an effective team. He does not have to be burdened by Starfire’s feelings of lust towards him or her frustration at not understanding the world she has chosen to live in. He doesn’t have to be saddled with Cyborg’s lost of humanity and hope for a “regular” life. He doesn’t need to think too hard about Beastboy’s maturing instincts and what that means for his crush on Raven. Cyborg is there to ease the tension and rationally talk himself and his teammates towards a better path.

Yet, for all of the help and support that his metallic friend provides, Richard Grayson could not help but to resent him. He knew why the members of his team didn’t automatically seek him out for emotional support. He understood their trepidation. He is silently grateful that they look elsewhere, but at the same time what was he really lacking in theemotional support department? Nothing makes his blood boil more than seeing Raven turn to Cyborg for aid in her dark moments instead of him. Everyone else, he could understand, but they shared a mental connection. A bond that cannot be ignored, replicated or destroyed. Shouldn’t they be working together to make it stronger? More secure? She should be coming to _him_ for comfort. Reaching out to _him_ and no one else.

Richard would never forget the hot sting of betrayal he had felt at seeing the embrace Raven and Cyborg shared in the garage after one of their “sessions.” Her face was buried in his neck, arms locked tight around his shoulders, and her feet were completely dangling off the ground. Cyborg had his arms wrapped around her while he whispered sweet words of support and encouragement in her ear. He felt like an intruder. A voyeur. A stranger as he watched her nod along to whatever the older man was saying. When Cyborg finally set Raven back on her feet, he saw her wipe stray tears away from the corner of her eyes. They smiled sweetly at each other and Richard could have torched the place and buried them both.

“ _Are my shoulders not good enough for you Rachel?”_ he absentmindedly thinks to himself as he fills his expensivewooden bathtub with warm water. Richard glances at himself in the full length mirror on the wall. He stands and walks toward it on bare feet. He analyzes his own features while listening to the water behind him. _“I am pretty handsome,”_ he says to himself as he takes in the angles of his face. Defined cheekbones. A strong jawline with some dark stubble growing through. A sharp nose that is slightly bent to the right from being broken one too many times. Awide mouth that houses straight, white teeth are covered by thin lips. Curtesy of Wayne Enterprises impeccable dental care. Sharp blue-grey eyes travel lower, taking in the curve of his Adam's apple in relation to his muscular neck. _“This is the neck she should have cried into.”_

Richard slowly peels off his grey sleeveless Under Armour shirt. Sighing in relief as the sweat soaked material is removed from his skin. A callous left hand reaches up to lightly caress the blooming bruise on his right shoulder. His prize for taking down Cyborg in today’s training session. _“I did it. I won. I’m better than him,”_ are his thoughts as a small smile ghost over his lips. Richard’s left hand moves across his hard chest and runs down the expanse of his abs. 8 in total. All defined and twitching from the day’s training and the feel of his own clammy hands. Both hands work on the knot of his pants. Easing both the pants and the briefs over and underneath his semi erection. A slight hiss escapes his lips as he is freed from confinement and allows all his clothing to drop to the wooden floor.

Two strong hands run down the length of his hips, over his firm ass and land on his thighs. Richard assesses himself in the mirror. His legs are as strong and muscular as the rest of him. Calve and thigh muscles contract and release on command as he studies and silently critiques himself. He is sturdy and flexible. In perfect health. Blood flows unhindered throughout his whole body. From the tips of his toes, to his sensitive cock, to the pads of his fingers, to the sharpness of his eyes. His skin was supple thanks to his daily herb infused soaks in the tub which inadvertently helps with the scaring. A life of fighting crime has left him with his share of souvenirs ranging from stab wounds, to cuts to stray bullet wounds here and there. His body has endured some things. He has endured some things. All these things came together to create a dangerously attractive package.

“ _Who wouldn’t want me?”_ he thinks to himself as he turns off the faucet in the tub and grabs a wash cloth. He lathers it up and begins working from the top down. Lightly scrubbing on the areas that are bruised and kneading into the parts that ache from strain and tension. It would be nice if there were another pair of hands here that can help him reach the places on his back that are hard to get to. Small hands. Pale hands. Soft hands. With callouses on the middle and ring fingers from writing. Richard shakes his head at that very specific detail. Who does he know with hands like that? Maybe one of his previous flings from boarding school? His first hand-job was in the back of a beautiful woman’s car at the tender age of 12. She thought that by seducing him that she could get closer to Bruce Wayne. The man, the myth, the legend. It obviously didn’t work. He left a mess on her nice upholstery and never looked back. He just wanted to be touched.

A dry chuckle escapes his throat as the memories of previous entanglements with women cause his semi-erection to jump. He ignores it and continues scrubbing down the length of his thighs, calves and toes. As he washes himself, he realizes that his erection won’t go away and will need to be dealt with. So, with practiced ease, he wraps his right hand around the base of his cock, closes his eyes and starts to stroke. He continues a steady pace as he thinks about Starfire’s body outlined in the afternoon sky.

_Tight gym shorts that highlighted the roundness of her toned ass and muscular thighs._

His nimble fingers smearing the pre-cum across his sensitive tip and under the head.

_He tracked the sway of her hips in his mind’s eye. Practically could hear the swish as the fabric of her shorts brush together. Imagining the tangy taste of salty sweat that he would lick off of her back._

Richard let out a rush of air through his nose as he tightens his hold on himself and pumps faster. Making sure to rub the underside of the head on his thick erection. “ _That’s the sweet spot.”_

_He had watched this beautiful alien princess bend over at the waist to retrieve a gym bag on the ground. His 20/20 vision honed in on the outline of feminine lips through those tight purple shorts. He had noticed her curious green eyes glance his way while in that bent position. “Yes. I see you.” She had looked away, but he knew she was wet. Saw it in the way she rubbed her legs together on the walk back to the tower. Friction. Those wet lips craved friction._

A hiss escapes Richard’s mouth as his rhythm becomes more chaotic. He leans his head back and scrunches his brows together. Both chasing release and trying to delay it. Sweet friction.

_Wet lips...wet lips latched around a water bottle. Suck. Wet lips latched around his cock. Suck. The tip of a small tongue darting to lick the moisture...the sticky string of pre-cum connecting the tip of his dick to the tip of her tongue...suck._

“Fuck!” came an audible groan as a very desperate man stroked himself with one hand and used his other hand to palm the head of his engorged dick. He was going to cum soon.

_Soft, round cheeks cave in with every suck. Nostrils flare as half closed almond shaped eyes glances up at him. Violetmets blue-grey…_

There is violent twitching in Richard’s hands. The man is mildly confused, but his instincts are not. Either way, he has to see this through to the end.

_A large right hand brushes violet strains of short hair away from a chin that is slippery with her saliva and a jaw stretched wide to fit him. Soft tongue working the tip and underside of his painfully stiff dick. That large hand cradles the back of her head and holds her steady as his hips start pushing forward. Slipping and sliding down her throat. Sweet friction sucking him in. They stay like this. Eyes on each other. Her lips sealed around the base of his cock, the length of him encased in her throat, his girth stretching her in a way she was clearly not used to. His thumb wipesaway a tear from her eye as she tries to pull back, but his hand stops her from moving. He feels the tightening in his balls and the twitching at his tip as he…_

cums all over his precious wooden floors.

“What the fucking hell was that?!?” Richard angrily whispers to himself as he sprawls out on the floor. Never in all of the years that he has known Raven has he ever thought of her in that way, much less have her be the star of a fantasy as he beats his meat. It must be because of what he saw in the training fields today. It caught him off guard. It was a one time thing. She is a beautiful young woman, for sure, but more importantly, she is his friend.

Richard tries his best to rationalize what just happened as he wipes the evidence of his fantasy up off the floor. Then he eases himself into his bathtub and tenses a little as the warmth touches his sensitive crotch. A deep sigh escapes him as he lays in his fancy tub, in his beloved private bathroom, where he can think his dirty thoughts and the rest of the world can’t judge him for it.

As he lays there with his eyes closed, he thinks about his relationship with the women he works with. There is no denying that he cares about both Starfire and Raven. He doesn’t want to see them hurt or scared or alone. They both deserve the world. However, if there is ever a choice between the two, Robin would chose both, but Richard would always chose Rachel.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Next chapter will contain a lot of the one thing that I hate writing: dialogue. Ugh. Stay safe and sane.

Nah-Bruh2020


	3. Pissing Contest

_I4.6_

Chapter 3: Pissing Contest

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Adult themes. **DO NOT** read if you are underage or dislike controversial things.

Author’s Note: Any constructive criticism revolving around dialogue would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

“What do you think he does in there?” Beastboy quietly asks himself as he looks up at the ceiling.

“In where?” came Starfire’s curious reply.

“In that fancy pants bathroom of his...” Everyone knew who he was talking about. It was no secret that Robin’s happy place was in his specialized and personalized bathroom. Call him boujee because he is. The team knows that he is connected to Batman and that he is being privately funded by the vigilante or whatever organization that backs him. Either way, Robin has connections in high places and access to everything from the latest crime fighting technology to the most effective and intricate armor. That is not to say that the rest of the team was left out. Their costumes, armor, living expenses, medical treatment, the Titian Tower that they lived in and even spending money is paid for by the same entity that supports Robin. However, the rest of the team were offered the starter plan while Robin enjoys the premium package.

There are moments when some members of the team resent this connection and the obnoxious way that Robin flaunts it. Their leader can be very possessive about a shiny new toy that he has or important information that he has acquired from this entity with the bottomless pockets. He tends to exert his power and authority overtly which rubs Cyborg and, particularly, Beastboy the wrong way. Robin likes to think that he knows what is best for the team because he is the man with the info and title of “leader.” Sometimes, he fails to take into account the human side of leadership. The side that thinks about what is best for the individual member and not just the effectiveness of the group. This is something that Beastboy can’t stand. There is definitely a double standard and gender divide in this group. Robin expects the men of the team to be decisive, logical, steadfast with minimal to no mistakes. Very militant. The women, however, get a pass. He doesn’t train them as hard or demand the same level of perfection. When they do fumble, fall or express any wavering emotions he somehow finds the patience within himself to cater to their needs and provide some sort of emotional support.

Beastboy thinks it’s obviously because their sexist leader wants to fuck one and cradle the other.

Cyborg thinks it’s because their neurotic leader has developed a form of toxic chivalry.

Raven thinks that their capable leader hasn’t fully healed from his childhood traumas and it sometimes effects his judgement.

Starfire thinks that this is just three men caught up in a heated, long range, pissing contest.

Robin thinks he’s doing a splendid job as he slathers expensive body oils on himself in his fancy bathroom.

Cyborg is the first to break the silence. “Self care, probably. He doesn’t have innate powers like Star, Raven or you. He can’t switch out busted parts like me. He’s got cool armor or whatever, but if he doesn’t take care of himself then he won’t last long in this industry.”

“That’s true. His body must get pretty banged up from fighting,” Raven supplies as she brings over the pre-shredded cheese from the refrigerator. Tonight they are going to have tacos followed by a movie night with the team.

“You think he’ll retire early if he’s injured?” asked Beastboy as he mixes the ingredients for the guacamole in a large bowl.

“Don’t think he would have a choice if the injury is bad enough,” came Cyborg’s response.

“Hmm...if that were to happen, who would our new leader be?” muses the green man as he samples the guac for a taste test.

“Beastboy that isn’t a nice thing to say about Robin!” snaps Starfire. She can’t seem to imagine having someone else lead her. She doesn’t want anyone else; she just wants to follow her Robin’s commands.

“I won’t let that happen to him,” Raven quietly whispers to herself. Robin was her leader, but Dick was her friend. They knew each other on a more intimate level than the rest of the group realize. She would never forget the way she felt when he took her inner child by the hand and told her that she would be safe with him. That he had her. That was her friend speaking to her. Protecting her from the big bad world. From herself. Guiding her into the light. She would never allow him to remain seriously injured or worse, dead. It was the least she could do for him after everything he has done and keeps doing for her.

Raven was so deep in her thoughts that she didn’t realize the presence creeping up behind her until she felt his heat on her back, large hands on her shoulders and a very low “Thank you, Rachel” delicately whispered into her left ear. She jumps and tenses slightly at the new sensation but relaxes when she realizes that it is just Dick behind her. Not a scary monster.

Beastboy’s sharp eyes pick up on the way Raven’s body seems to melt into Robin’s touch. Silent giggle at the rush of warm air on her ear. She is completely unguarded. Relaxed. Joyful, even, that he was beside her. The beast in him was jealous at the amount of trust she had in this man who clearly has a god complex. No matter how much he tries or what method he uses to befriend Raven, she just shies away from him like he is an animal. Does she really think of him in that way? That’s rich coming from a half demoness who was fathered by a mass murdering psychopath. At least he wasn’t trying to bring about the end of the world.

As soon as Beastboy thought that thought he felt guilty. That wasn’t her fault. She had no control over that. Raven is a good person. She has a heart of gold. A heart that is very well guarded by thick walls and an annoying dragon named Robin. Even if her way of showing care and affection is stunted, she still cares for every member of this team in her own quiet, reserved way. The sharing of a book. Offering tips on proper meditation. Soothing tea. Helping a friend in need. Random quotes of wisdom that she learned from the monks of Azarath. He didn’t know much about these monks, but he knew enough from what she has shared that they were not very big huggers. They seemed to have spent most of their time coaching a baby Raven on ways to contain her powers and hide her emotions. It was clear as day that she is not used to expressing them, whereas Beastboy may be prone to oversharing. Was that why she shied away from him? The more he thinks about it, the more he realizes that she tends to run the other way when he is being over the top and dramatic. Otherwise, she seems to be neutral in his presence. He needs to test this theory.

Before that, however, he needs to separate her from Robin. There is something about the relationship between their leader and resident demoness that is off. He can’t quite put his finger on it but something is definitely not right. Beastboy’s stare levels with the man who is still standing behind the pretty, petite woman. Robin’s hands are gently squeezing her shoulders as she struggles to break the seal of a brand new pack of shredded cheese. Beastboy’s eyes narrow as a pair of larger, tanned hands cover her smaller, paler ones and helps her tear through the thick plastic as he lightly teases her about being helpless. Robin lifts his gaze and they connect with Beastboy’s as he overdramatizes a deep sigh followed by a playful, “What would you do without me, Raven?”

Beastboy feels his pupils dilating. He did not like the challenge that he saw in the smugness of Robin’s expression or the upward turn of his lips. Raven does not belong to Robin. She doesn’t belong to anyone.

The usually lighthearted young man’s fingers twitch around the bowl of guacamole he is holding as he resists the urge to fly over this dining room table and break both of Robin’s arms. He could do it. He could beat Robin in a one on one fight. Even without shapeshifting, he was physically stronger than their leader because of his abilities. He is almost as tall as Robin and just as athletic. He might not have as much tactical or combat training but he can make do. He could challenge Robin for leadership of the pack...except this isn’t a pack. They aren’t wolves. Raven isn’t a bitch in heat. The other teammates wouldn’t allow for this method of transfer of power. Besides, the next logical person to inherit this position is clearly Cyborg. Now, there was a man he would willingly follow.

“Let’s eat friend Beastboy,” Starfire’s voice calls to him uncertainly. She is also closely watching the interaction between Robin and Raven. He is inspecting her right hand. Lightly running his thumb over the writing callouses on her middle and ring fingers. He is frowning at her hand as though it has personally assaulted him. He shakes his head as she jerks her hand out of his grasp before plopping himself down in his favorite seat. The one that has it’s back against a solid wall and a clear view of the rest of the room. Even during team dinners, Robin feels the need to be strategically placed in case something were to happen. The bullet proof windows that line the dinning room are to his right. The open doorway leading to the kitchen where Cyborg is putting the finishing touches on their meal is to his left. The entrance to the dinning room from the main hallway of the Titan Tower is directly in front of him. In all of Robin’s brainstorming and tactical role playing scenarios, this is the safest spot for him.

At this round table, Robin almost always maneuvers Raven into sitting at his right side because Starfire likes to sit on his left. She is as much of a dramatic handful as Beastboy. There are evenings when he is willing to entertain her exuberant energy. Provide her with the attention she seems to crave from him. Allow her to touch him as she pleases. She is bolder on the evenings where there are not so many eyes at the table. During the quick dinners with just the two of them, she would lay her hand on his thighs and gently squeeze during light conversations. Uncertain as to how he would react if she were to take it one step further. Unsure as to why Robin is still so hesitant about her. There is a sadistic part of her leader that likes seeing her in this state of uncertainty. Likes observing the normally confident and self-assured _princess_ crack at the thought of not being good enough. She is used to walking with her head held high. Carrying the posture of royalty. He likes knowing that the minor disapproval of a _powerless_ young man from Earth would keep her up at night and make her think about ways to change herself to better suit his desires. She is unaccustomed to what men find attractive on planet Earth and turns to her leader to help her understand better. However, Robin’s default response is that it is not a good idea to mix business with pleasure. That any relation they start would negatively influence the dynamic of the team and if that relationship were to end badly then there would be irreparable damage.

There is some honesty in that answer, but it is not the complete truth. The truth is that Starfire is a drain on Robin’s energy and patience. Her unrestrained childlike demeanor was cute and endearing when they first met. He enjoyed watching her experience this planet with the wonderment of a tourist in her eyes, but that quickly became burdensome. Like an owner who realizes their pet is more work than they were willing to put in, but doesn’t want to abandon them in the streets either. She is so very different from Raven. His Rachel is a calming presence on his right side. Always quiet and observant. To the untrained eye she appears to be stoic, emotionless, maybe even boring. However, Dick has learned that his delicate friend is incredibly expressive when he figured out how to read her body. Her pleasures and displeasures clearly displayed for all to see, if they cared to look close enough. Sadly, most people aren’t willing or aren’t able to invest the time and attention that it would take to study her. To understand her. He was privately grateful for that. The real Rachel will stay _his_ private treasure for a while longer.

At this present moment, said woman is thoroughly displeased with his teasing her. Even though she is beside him, her knees are angled away from him and her attention is placed on the green beast to her right. Dick battles with his urge to haul her chair closer to him and away from this pesky teammate. He did not trust Garfield Logan with _his_ most treasured friend. His fingers are too dirty and his intentions are clearly impure. The level of curiosity behind those deep green eyes is unsettling to Dick. What was even more troublesome was how persistent the young man was in wanting to build a closer bond with Raven. That is an issue that he would need to address as team leader later, right now they’re sharing a communal meal of self assembled tacos. The peace must be kept among the quiet requests to pass this or to pass that throughout the whole table as the crew put together their dinner.

Two separate conversations are happening simultaneously. On one side of the table, Cyborg, Starfire and Robin were chatting about today’s training. Starfire’s voice becomes higher pitched as she praises Robin’s performance, “You did amazingly well today, Robin!”

“It was ‘ight. Robin caught me off guard. You’re freakily flexible man!” came Cyborg’s playful reply.

Robin smiles to himself in self satisfaction, “I saw an opening and took it. That’s all. It’s what any fighter worth their salt would do.”

“Yes Robin! That’s why you’re our noble leader who is very capable,” gushes Starfire as she places her hand on Robin’s arm and stares at him in adoration. He tenses under her light touch. That open stare of expectation feels burdensome. It’s just another heavy thing that he has to carry. In an effort to escape, he glances sideways to the woman sitting next to him and clenches his jaws tightly. Raven is causally sipping on a glass of juice as she listens to Beastboy rant about a new video game that it is based on the Greek gods. Richard is caught off guard when she picks up her hardshell taco and thinks about how she wants to eat it. He automatically flashes back to his earlier fantasy in the bathroom. That intoxicating release that he doesn’t want to acknowledge or ponder while in the presence of others. Especially with the pretty culprit perched on a chair, inches away from him committing the same sinful act that started this whole mess.

Rachel decides on her angle. Tilts her head to the left, towards Richard. She realizes that some guacamole has leaked out from the tip. A soft tongue licks her lips before stretching out to clean the mess. She realigns her head and opens her mouth in a delicate “O.” Blue-grey eyes are watching like a hawk as her eyes flutter close and she wraps her lips around her food. He looks away before she takes a bite, but he can hear the breaking of the taco shell and a soft moan of appreciation. He decides to focus on Cyborg’s shiny bald head as he tries to calm himself. The metal man was also greedily enjoying his tacos, but Richard felt nothing as he watched him eat. He looked at Starfire, but also felt no sexual stirrings as he watch her enjoy her food. Didn’t even have to look at Beastboy to know he felt nothing there. Who taught Rachel to eat so indecently? Was it the monks? It must have been the monks. He is being too sensitive. He just has to get a good night’s sleep and everything will be back to normal by morning.

“Raven, did you know that Zeus can shape shift? Like me!” came Beastboy’s jubilant voice. He thinks he will be able to impress the girl he likes by sharing this piece of information. He murmurs to himself with a hand on his chin, “Wonder if that makes me a god?”

“Those gods were perverts, Beastboy. Zeus kidnaps Io, forces her into the form of a cow when he is not having his way with her. Then! he shape shifts into a swan and completely defiles Leda...as a swan. Then! he also impregnates Danae as ‘golden rain.’ That is clearly abuse of power,” came Raven’s deep feminine voice. Poor Beastboy has no idea how to respond to that. “You wouldn’t do that...would you, Beastboy?”

“Wha...of course not! I’m not a creep! I didn’t know that though. I wonder if that’s why my character fights Zeus in a field full of cows?” muses Beastboy as he thinks about this new information.

“Probably. I’m sure the game changed some things. To make it more audience friendly. The oldest versions of Greek mythology is a bit too...disturbing for the public. It’s mostly about men with extraordinary power, doing what they want, when they want, to who they want regardless of who gets hurt,” Raven supplied. “Please pass the guac?”

Beastboy absentmindedly hands her the bowl as he thinks about everything he thought he knew about this game. Their hands briefly touch, but he was too lost in thought to react and Raven didn’t think much of it. Richard notices, though. Richard notices that she does not look uncomfortable or pull away like she normally would. He notices everything as he swipes a piece of shredded cheese off of her chin.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Maneuvering this many characters in one setting took the wind out of me! I really hate writing dialogue.

Nah-Bruh2020


	4. Charms

_I4.6_

Chapter 4: Charms

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Adult themes. **DO NOT** read if you are underage or dislike controversial things.

Author’s Note: I do not believe in DC or Marvel supremacy. I enjoy them both. This chapter is split between flashback and the present so I hope it’s not too confusing.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

_2...3...4...5..._ deep exhale of air through his nose. Nightly stretches are necessary to refocus the mind before bed. This is the time for Richard to reflect on the events of the day. Who said this. Who did that. Contemplating motives.Assessing changing dynamics within his team and determining whether those changes could prove dangerous to the group. This is what makes him a good leader. Vigilant observation...and he has observed some interesting things this evening.

Richard breaths in deeply as he stretches muscular arms above his head. He ignores the throbbing in his shoulder as he bends his arms as far back as he can to release the tension in his upper back. There is a soft _crack_ as something gives, follow by a sudden rush of relief. This brings a small smile to his lips as he bends to the right at his waist and feels the pull on his left. He holds this position until the count of ten before bending in the opposite direction. He is alone in this particular training room and feels safe enough to allow his thoughts to wander and emotion to flow across his face. His teammates know not to disturb him during his pre-bedtime ritual. Their leader is a very high maintenance man.

What did Richard observe after dinner? The budding of a “friendship” that makes him queasy. It was clear as day that Beastboy has ulterior motives for getting closer to Raven. He is a curious creature by nature and wants to know more about the mysteries of the team’s violet hair beauty. Yes, beauty. Richard can willingly and readily admit that to himself when alone. Rachel is beautiful in an exotic, gothic sort of way. Natural violet hair and eyes aside, her appeal shines through in the melancholic way that she conducts herself. Without saying a word, it appears as though she is carrying a heavy burden on her shoulders. Within her heart. When she slips into her grim thoughts, there is a slight downturn to her lips and sadness that twinkles in her eyes. As though she is an abandoned princess, trapped in an invisible castle and patiently waiting from a prince to come save her. A man who can break down those thick stone walls surrounding her heart and show her that being loved and cared for is something that she deserves. But, it’s almost as though she doesn’t believe he exists. It appeals to the part of men who want to be her savior and Richard feels compelled to save her from these predators.

As much as Beastboy proclaims the importance of life and being a vegetarian, his underlying nature is that of a predator. His default shift is not a bunny rabbit, but a tiger. Beastboy does not qualify for the position of savior. He is not built for it and will easily crumble under the pressure. Richard knows this for a fact. He is not strong enough to face her demons. To look her father in the eye and tell him to fuck off. He wouldn’t even begin to understand how to save her from herself. He has never felt her inner child quiver in his arms. Or held her close when Slade ripped her leotard and shamed her beyond belief. He has not been deep inside of her mind. Seen the horrors, self doubt and fear that reside there. The monks of Azarath cared for her as much as they feared her and were more concerned with teaching her ways to control her powers instead of instilling self confidence. They prepared her for the doom and gloom of her prophesied fate instead of helping her work towards building a future of her choice. Richard has guided his beloved back to the light on more than one occasion. Beastboy could never stand beside this powerful and capable woman as a her equal, much less do right by her heart. _His_ Rachel is stronger than she looks, but much more fragile than she seems. That fool would damage her with his carelessness and dirty her with his fingerprints.

Richard could not think of a man who would be worthy enough of all she has to give at her highest _and_ capable enough to handle her at her lowest. Therefore, _he_ must protect her at all cost.

Keeping his Rachel safe and happy is all Richard can think about as he dips down into a crouch. Extending one toned leg to the side and stretching out his hip. He can feel the pull of muscle and joints as he shifts to the other leg. One hand on the floor for balance and the other on his thigh…

_Smooth pale thighs were barely covered by a pair of dark shorts. She sat cross legged on the sofa as Cyborg and Starfire try to decide which movie the team should watch tonight. She doesn’t realize that her position has exposed so much of her legs to his hungry gaze because she was too busy educating Beastboy on Greek mythology. A copy of_ Percy Jackson and the Lightening Thief _in one hand and in the other is an old copy of_ Metamorphoses _by Ovid. Both teammates are sitting dangerously close to one another. Knees touching and heads bowing over both books. Comparing notes. The new tales vs the old tales. The Percy Jackson & the Olympians series is one the few series Beastboy has ever read. He took their story at face value, but never knew that the older tales were darker and more disturbing. What is presented in _Metamorphose _is much more than an adventure. It is a commentary on the human condition._

_Beastboy is excited about this impromptu crash course and finding a topic to talk about with Raven. It is evident on his face and in his body language, but he isn’t who Richard is focusing on. His eyes are trained on Rachel and mentally documenting her response to their teammate. She is allowing him to invade her space in a way that she has never done before. There is skin to skin contact. They are holding each other’s gazes as they speak. Sharing the same air as they share ideas. Her eyes are bright as concepts and connections flow through her mind. She smiles with joy as her full lips form probing questions about Riordan’s books. She gently clasps her chin in deep thought about the evolution of myths, legends and tales. How much truth is there in them if they are constantly changing over time?_

_Richard_ _had thought_ _to himself,_ there was a time when you only looked at me like that, Rachel. This is making me uncomfortable. You are making me uncomfortable.

_Beastboy is practically basking in the glow of her attention while Richard is quietly seething in a corner. This is a new development that he is not happy about. A working relationship is necessary for the good of the team, but this is the budding of a new friendship that might lead to something...undesirable. Romantic relationships within a work environment is dangerous. There is too much potential for things to go wrong, especially when Richard knows that it won’t end well. Beastboy doesn’t possess the character that it would take to keep her happy and safe._

Richard aggressively punches the air at the thought of what he saw. She used to be so shy, quiet and timid around her teammates. Keeping to herself. Only sharing what she had to, when she had to. It took some work for Richard to draw her out of her shell. To get her to open up to him. To share that expression of joy with him. That lovely, stoic face would soften as her bright eyes would come alive when they discuss ways to accomplish a goal or devise a strategy for a particularly troublesome foe. He thought that countenance was just reserved for his viewing pleasure, but here comes Beastboy. Swooping out of left field and capitalizing on his hard work. She has been sharing smiles with him and intimidate embraces with Cyborg. So, what does that leave for Richard? She is becoming increasingly familiar and comfortable with the unworthy members of their team. He would need to check that before it becomes even more irksome.

_Irk was the adjective to describe his mood when Starfire and Cyborg finally decide on_ Avengers: Infinity War _. A Marvel movie? Really? They couldn’t have chosen something more...realistic? That Ironman character is clearly a rip off of Batman. Besides, that movie is damn near 3 hours long. Richard was ready to run away from all of his teammates._

_Starfire is looking at him with puppy eyes because she wants to cuddle._

_Cyborg is looking mighty pleased with himself because he’s convinced he’s the real life Ironman._

_Beastboy is looking like he’s floating on cloud nine because Raven has promised to teach him the difference between the Grimm’s version of famous fairytales vs Disney’s. (Just read the fucking books for yourself, asshat.)_

_Raven is looking at ease in another man’s presence while taunting him with her soft, pale thighs resting so invitingly on the couch. Would it really be so wrong to bury his face in her lap and take a nap while the rest of them watch this absurd movie? In this moment, there are only three things that Richard knows for certain. 1) He is annoyed. 2) He is sexually frustrated. 3) He must separate Beastboy and Rachel at all cost. There was no way in hell that he would allow the two of them to spend 3 hours together, snuggled up on the sofa, sharing snacks while he has to fend off Starfire’s wandering hands and heavy expectations._

“ _Beastboy, I thought you were on snack duty. What do we have to munch on?” was the only thing he could think of to say._

“ _Oh yea. You’re right! I almost forgot the snacks,” was the green beast’s reply before standing and turning to_ his _Rachel. “I’ll be right back Raven.”_

Oh no the fuck you won’t, _is_ _Richard’s thoughts as he watche_ _s_ _his subordinate make his way into the kitchen._ _He_ _is_ _barely out the living room_ _for 5 seconds before Richard plop_ _s_ _himself right next to Rachel._ _She look_ _s_ _at him as though she_ _is_ _going to say something, but decide_ _s_ _not to._ _It_ _is_ _the wisest choice. Who knows how he would have reacted at that rejection._ _He feels as though he is teetering on the edge of a dark abyss_ _that_ _would swallow him whole_ _if he stumbles._ _But...he can’t seem to help himself._ _Before he could think better of it, he_ _is_ _lightly_ _brushing his hand over the knee that_ _came into contact with_ _Beastboy._ _The only thing he wanted her to feel was him._

Richard balances his body as he enters a controlled handstand. He feels the blood rush to his head as he contemplates the strange look Rachel gave him after that. He has touched her in the past, but it was usually on her shoulders and arms. Or straightening a stray piece of clothing. Safe. Comforting. Something you would do with a sibling or friend. It was his first time touching her in a more intimate location and it made her stiffen in surprise, but she didn’t exactly pull away. Maybe she was questioning why he was next to her instead of Starfire? Or was she disappointed that she couldn’t spend more time with Beastboy? She should consider herself lucky. He would have talked throughout the whole movie. Richard has deeper issues to worry about than Thanos.

_He has always been mindful of Rachel, but that evening he is hyper aware of her. Since he is sitting beside her, he can feel the heat radiating off her skin. Can hear her steady breathing. Feel her shifting in her seat. Tensing in moments of action and excitement. Practically melting during heartfelt dialogue. Slowly blinking as her intelligent mind analyzes the plot. There were small smiles. Soft gasps. Sharp intakes of breath. Groans and moans at embarrassing or cringe worthy lines that could only be found in action movies that feature superheroes. Whoever says that Rachel is emotionless is obviously oblivious. She reacts in subtle ways._

_Richard can’t help but to wonder to himself about how different this experience would be if they were alone. Without the team holding him back from touching her more freely. Would she squirm away from the contact if he had left his hand on her knee? Or would she have allowed it to rest there with his thumb gently caressing the sensitive area? He wants to know what it would feel like to have her body react to him instead of this movie. Would she shiver gently in in his arms with excitement and anticipation? Richard imagines that she would be a quiet lover. Soft moans, stifle groans, panting lips that will repeat his name like a mantra. Instead of “Azarath Metrion Zinthos” it would be “Dick.” He covers his lap with a pillow as he feels his cock twitch at the thought of her whispering his name like a prayer. Whimpering it like a plea. Begging him to let her cum as she clings to him like her life depends on it. Would she bite his neck? Scratch his back? Pull his hair? Richard was racking his brain trying to figure out what kind of lover she would be._

_A glint of silver caught his eye as she shifts on the couch beside him. She uncurls her shapely legs from sitting Indian style and stretches them before her. His eyes stray to the bracelet wrapped around her delicate left ankle. It was a charm anklet that he had gifted to her after her birthday that was ruined by the Slade incident. He knew she did not like celebrating her birthday, but that gift was in celebration of her. She was important to the team and especially to him. He made sure she understood that when he gave it to her. She was a little uncomfortable with receiving a gift like this, but she accepted it. As far as he knew, she hasn’t taken it off since then. It compliments any aesthetic she decides to wear with feathered charms dangling from a silver chain. Each charm has a different colored precious gem embedded into it. He idly imagines how those charms will shake in time with each of his thrusts. Would they jingle in his ear as he rests her feet on his shoulder and lifts her hips for better leverage?_

Richard slowly lowers his own feet to the floor and crouches there. One hand holds the bridge of his nose as he sorts through his myriad of emotions. Feeling her body readjusting next to him made that situation all too real. He wasn’t just envisioning these things in the privacy of his own bathroom, but in a room full of people. There is a part of him that feels like a creepy pervert for objectifying his beautiful friend, but there is a much larger part of him that didn’t care. He had too many erotic questions that were demanding answers that he couldn’t logically supply. Rachel is not as easy to read and predict as Starfire. Her responses are always restrained and Richard so badly wants to test that level of control. He wants to make her flustered under his attention. Make her actively seek out his touch. Make her dream about it. Pleasure herself to it. Force her to realize that the only man she is truly safe with is him. Not Beastboy. Not Cyborg. Not Malchior. No one else. He is the only one worthy enough to see her at her most vulnerable. To run his fingertips across places she never knew were sensitive. To be the reason she wakes up sore, achy and utterly satisfied the next morning.

“Friend Robin?” came a soft voice that made him almost jump out of his skin. He looks up to see Starfire looking at his crouched figure in concern. He stands up to greet her and hopes that she doesn’t notice his bulge. He really needs to control these thoughts and fantasies.

“Hey Starfire! What’s up?” Robin supplies with a self conscious chuckle.

She looks everywhere but at him and he knew that this was not going to be a comfortable conversation, “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure. Shoot!” he says with his most reassuring smile.

She fidgets with the hem of her shirt and Robin spies her defined abs beneath the slightly raised fabric. “I...I’m not sure how to say it…” There was a long pause, but Robin is patient as she puts her words together, “Why do you touch friend Raven so much?”

That was the last question Robin wants to ponder much less answer. How does he even begin to provide a response that will appease an insecure princess? She has no reason to be insecure. She was beautiful, kind and powerful. But here she was, seeking reassurance from her leader.

“I’m not sure what you mean. I don’t think I touch her more than anyone else on this team. You and I touch all the time,” was the half truth Robin could muster in response. He watches as her smooth brow creases in confusion followed by a small shake of her head.

“These touches are different, Robin. They feel more...intimate somehow. I’m not sure how to say it. Besides, I am the one who is always touching you. You don’t touch me back,” came a soft reply that is accompanied by two green eyes that are full of hope. Robin has to suppress the shiver running down his spine from all that barely concealed expectations for things that will never be.

“Star. Raven is one of my closest friends. She’s also the most isolated out of all of us. I think she just needs a hug from time to time and just doesn’t realize it,” is Robin’s response. “It’s not what you think. You know I’m against work place romances. They never end well. Besides, Raven is like a sister to me. She’s had such a rough life that I feel like a big brother who needs to protect his baby bird.”

Starfire shakes her head again. “Then why do you look at her like that?”

“...like what?”

“Like...you’re only happy when she’s...focusing on you…” was her shaky reply. “Like you want to consume her…”

_Because I do_ , but he couldn’t tell her that he’s tempted to touch Rachel in the most unholy ways. But why does he think that his more explicit fantasies are a sin when they center around his beloved but not Starfire? What is the real difference between these two women? He needs more time to rationally think about this.

“I think you’re reading too much into this, Star. Raven and I are just friends. _You and I are just friends._ Nothing more and nothing less,” were the words that make Starfire’s eyes drop to the ground. He has effectively friendzoned her and hopes that she understands what he is trying to tell her. “I’m tired and wanna go to bed now. If you want to talk more later then we can do that.”

He doesn’t really give her enough time to reply as he walks out the training room. He just wants to go to bed and hopefully sleep this confusing day away. He needs to stop sexualizing both of these women and focus on being the best leader he can be for their team.

But, that’s easier said than done when all he can hear is the faint tinkle of feather shaped charms in his ear.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Whoa! It took 4 chapters to make it through a half a day in this story. I hope the pacing isn’t too slow for you, but I want to make sure that I adequately develop relationships between these characters.


	5. Sailing Ships

_I4.6_

Chapter 5: Sailing Ships

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Adult themes. **DO NOT** read if you are underage or dislike controversial things.

Author’s Note: I respect all ships in this community...even if I don’t understand them.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Alfred Pennyworth’s face has become increasingly more wrinkled since the last time Richard has laid eyes on him. The lighting on his computer’s screen definitely did not age him well. It can’t be helped. He was old when Bruce Wayne was young and with the newest addition to the Wayne family being a young child, it is not surprising that Alfred looks so weathered down. The introduction of Damien Wayne, the biological fruit of Bruce’s loins, came as an initial shock. However, after careful thought, it was not that surprising that a beautiful vixen was able to drug him, have her way with him and eventually produce a child with him. No matter how careful the CEO of Wayne Enterprises always is when it comes to his dealings with the fairer sex, this just goes to show that where there is a will, there is a way. Richard mentally scoffs at all of the traumatizing conversations about the birds and the bees that he has had to endure throughout the years. Being related to a powerful man has plenty of advantages and its fair share of disadvantages.

“I’ll be there, Alfred. I plan on leaving this evening, so I should arrive at the manor by 10ish,” Richard says to the exhausted man on the screen.

“Very well, Master Richard. Your room has already been prepared and the tailor has finished your suit,” the ultimate butler replies. Poor Alfred is running ragged because of the other bat boys and putting together this expensive charity gala. The proceeds will go towards funding Gotham City’s schools and reinforcing the city’s reading initiative. Bruce is a firm believer that video games, youtube and other social media platforms are eating away at children’s brains like maggots. These are the reasons why children’s attention spans are so short and why their interpersonal social skills are on the decline. The thought of him meeting Beastboy in person is enough the make Richard chuckle to himself. Bruce Wayne and Garfield Logan exist on two very different wave lengths. Besides, that boy consumes so much media that he burns through as much data as Cyborg! Who is a half man, half machine hero that is connected to the tower’s wifi.

The screen flickers off as Alfred ends the video call and Richard checks the time. He has a “date” with Rachel at 3pm. Well, if he was being honest with himself, it’s not really a date. More like a scheduling habit that the two have formed over the months. Ever since she “babysat” Melvin, Timmy and Teether on one of her missions, she has developed a soft spot for those three children. She is particularly attached to Melvin and he knew that the young girl takes extra-curricular classes on Friday afternoons at the local library. That is where Rachel usually spends her Friday afternoons if her work as a Titian does not demand that she be elsewhere. Her love of books and knowledge isn’t just for quirky show. She is the personification of a bookworm and if left to her own devices, she would spend all day and most of the night in a dark corner with a good book. Soaking in all that information like a sponge. That is why Richard believes that he must escort her back to the Titian Tower. Either he comes to get her or the library staff will, not so gently, shoo her out because they want to go home.

Richard assesses his wardrobe as he tries to figure out what to wear for his walk through the city to retrieve the only living woman he cares deeply for. He had caught a glimpse of her before she left their home in the morning. If he remembers correctly, she was wearing blue. Should he wear something blue, too? Or maybe something that compliments that color? She did once tell him that he looks the most handsome in darker colors. After all of that internal debating he ended up in a fitted olive green t-shirt, dark washed jeans and modified combat boots. He may be traversing the city as a civilian, but that doesn’t mean that he should be caught slacking. Most people do not realize that good crime fighting starts from the feet up. If his feet aren’t comfortable and the shoes do not have proper grip then hand to hand combat becomes that much more difficult. Don’t even get him started about chasing criminals in sneakers with no arch support.

Richard glances in the mirror and gives himself a once over. He is presentable and attractive. He did not shave this morning so there is stubble growing through in the formation of a rugged beard. The corded muscles of his tanned neck and arms are highlighted by the fitted shirt that also conforms to his abs while stretching enticingly across his chest. His straight legged jeans sit perfectly on his hips and accentuates the length of his strong legs. Richard digs through the weapon’s section of his closet and settles on a spring loaded rod and taser which he stashes on strategic parts of his body. He runs his hands through his thick, dark hair as he double checks his pockets for wallet, keys and Kindle reader. He has everything he needs.

He’s off to save his melancholic princess from hyperactive children at the local library.

As he walks through the city, he enjoys the warm weather. The sound of laughter. The look of concentration on the faces of old men as they play chess or dominoes. Young girls jumping rope on the side walk. Teens and adults shamelessly flirting in broad daylight. Loud music playing from the city park. Was that sala? The air was filled with the smell of good cooking from small apartments. Women, men and children were living the best way they knew how on this summer day. This right here is the reason why he does what he does. Fighting crime is his way of protecting this community. His way of ensuring that days like this happen often and that the people feel safe and secure enough to freely live their lives. Richard had originally started on this path because he was following his mentor. Channeling his rage and fear outward. Directing it towards people who deserve to be beaten, mauled, defeated because of their nefarious intentions. Like Slade. But, eventually, the reasons shifted. He no longer fights crime so that he can fight villains, but so that he can protect the every day innocence of his city. These people might not realize that _this_ young man, casually walking down the street, is the leader of the Titians or that he works he ass off to be what they need him to be. But it is because of his efforts that everyone can have days like this.

His short walk has Richard in a good mood as he reaches the library. He is gently smiling to himself as he mentally pats himself on the back for jobs well done when he catches sight of Rachel by the check out counter. She looks beautiful in her sky blue summer dress and he can feel his smile growing wider. Her slender neck has never looked so inviting on a hot summer’s day as her head bends forward to quietly say something to Melvin. Richard is suddenly bombarded with an irrational urge to kiss that elegant neck. If he were to do it right here and right now, in public, would she let him? Or would she make a scene? She would probably blast him through a wall using her demonic powers.

Melvin is the first to spot him and his ears are greeted with her happy cry of “Robin!” She turns her head and looks the older woman in the eyes as she says, “Raven, your boyfriend is here to pick you up again!”

“...for the last time Melvin, he’s not my boyfriend,” was Raven’s monotone reply. This is a conversation that he has heard often. Something similar happens almost every time he comes to pick Rachel up from the library. Melvin and her peers seem to have convinced themselves that Robin and Raven are in a secret relationship and the only safe place for them to meet is at the public library. There was a mischievous part of him that wants to let Melvin, and by extension her friends, know that they already live together. He can practically see their little brains exploding if they knew that and he could practically feel Rachel’s wrath if he were to let the cat out of the bag. There would be no way to kill the rumor then. But, as of right now, they are the Romeo and Juliet of Melvin’s study group and Richard is completely satisfied with that.

“Raven, I think you left your book in the study room. You should go get it before you leave,” came Melvin’s girlish voice as she inclines her blonde head toward the library’s study rooms in the back. Rachel nods and quickly makes her way to Study Room 4 to retrieve the rest of her things. As soon as she is out of sight, Melvin whips her head around and starts giving Richard a critical once over. She is assessing him from the top of his head to the shoes on his feet. He is partly amused and partly uncomfortable with the look in her eyes. At least he made an effort to look presentable before arriving.

“I’m rooting for you, Robin,” she says with a gleam in her eye. “I will go down with this ship!”

Richard is utterly confused by this statement and the amount of conviction he sees in her eyes and balled up fist. What ship? Whose ship? Where is this ship that Melvin is so proudly proclaiming? “Aahhh...I’m kinda confused. What are you talking about?”

“The robrae ship, of course!” She’s looking at him as though he should already know this. Richard is so utterly perplexed that he feels the need to crouch down to the younger girl’s level. Maybe being her height might help him understand better. His expression is enough to make Melvin sigh, “You gotta be careful Robin. You don’t want an OC snatching your girl away from you.”

“OC…?”

Melvin grabs Richard’s shoulders and powers over the question he doesn’t even know how to form. “Raven doesn’t realize it but she catches a lot of eyes. She’s pretty.” She shakes his shoulders a little. “I know you see it, don’t you?”

“Raven is very beautiful…” was his reply as he tries to understand where she’s going with this.

“Exactly. You know she’s beautiful, I know she’s beautiful, the other members in the robrae ship knows she’s beautiful, so you gotta make your move before an OC takes her away from you. Or worse… Beastboy,” is Melvin’s response as she shivers in disgust. Richard doesn’t quite understand what she is talking about, but he does agree that matching Beastboy and Raven is not a good idea.

“Who is the OC?” from what he understood, he thought that this was a logical question.

“His name is Bryce. He started working here not too long ago as another tutor. Been makin googly eyes at Raven since he got here. They’ve been trading books…”

_Why am I just now hearing about this?_ Trading books is a major step towards friendship in Rachel’s world. It took months of conversation and a thorough inspection of the state of his own books before she was willing to lend him one. She had spent a solid ten minutes ranting about the importance of a book’s binding and swore that if he broke this tome’s spine, she would break his. And now, Melvin is telling him that some no face stranger is sharing books and, presumably, detailed conversations about them with _his_ Rachel??? What has she been up to while he wasn’t paying attention? He had thought that she would know and keep her boundaries. He can feel the anger rising insideof him.

Melvin’s high pitch voice and pointing finger interrupts his thoughts with “He’s still in Study Room 4.”

Wasn’t that where Rachel went to pick up her things? Come to think of it, she has been gone for a while. Longer than it should take to pick up a bag and book. “Thanks for letting me know Melvin. If something like this happens again, let me know a little sooner. Yea?”

She nods as Richard rises to his feet and affectionately pats her on the head. As he walks away, he hears “We’re rooting for you!” but doesn’t have the time or patience to analyze that now. He wants to meet this Bryce. His heart is beating harder than it should and he takes 3 deep breathes to calm his nerves before he gets to the door of Study Room 4...which is _closed_. _Who are you hiding in here, Rachel?_ Richard’s jaws ache from how tight he is clenching them and his grip on the door knob is almost painful as he opens the door without knocking or announcing his presence.

What greets him is the face of two smiling bookworms. They are standing by the windows, holding a copy of one book in their hands, looking at each other and _smiling_. The sight is a little too friendly for his liking. He doesn’t know who this Bryce character is, where he came from, what his motives are or why he feels entitle enough to gaze at Rachel in that way. She has never mentioned this “friendship” and Richard definitely did not approve it either. _You have been a busy girl, beloved._

Rachel is startled by his sudden intrusion, but does not appear guilty in the least. She even boldly waves him over as though she hasn’t been committing sins with another man. Richard is peeved, but he schools his face into a pleasant enough smile as he walks up beside her and analyzes Bryce. He was taller than Rachel, but wouldn’t be able to look Richard in the eye. He looks at though he just walked off a beach with his dark tan and baby smooth face. Maybe a surfer based on his complexion and physique. There are a handful of beaches near the city, so this would make sense. Bryce’s dark curly hair falls into his equally dark eyes. All together, he is an attractive package. Maybe a little too attractive. What really makes Richard pause is his voice.

“Hello, my name is Bryce. Nice to finally meet you, Dick. I’ve heard a lot of good things about you,” was a distinctly feminine sound. He found himself doing a double take and inspecting this man a little closer when he realizes that Bryce is a transgender man. Taking a closer look, Richard spies the outline of a chest binder under his thin summer shirt. He’s not sure how he feels about this, but he knows that a clear message must be sent.

“Heh...this is the first time I’m hearing about you,” Richard says as he sticks out his hand for a handshake. Bryce maintains a firm grip as he wraps his smaller hand around Richard’s.

“Well...maybe I’m not as important to Rachel as you are...yet,” was the response. _You are not and never will be as important as I am to her_. But that is not something Richard can say out loud even though it is a fact. Instead, he says “we’ll see…”

Richard suddenly crouches to the floor and grabs Rachel’s left ankle. The sudden movement causes her to lose her balance and she clutches on to his muscular shoulder for support. He pays no attention to her cry of “Dick!” as he readjusts the straps on her scandal.

“Sorry Rachel. It wasn’t fitted right and it was annoying me,” is Richard’s smooth reply as one hand holds her ankle while the other is beneath her dress, wrapped around her inner thigh in an effort to stabilize her. When he is sure that she’s okay he puts her foot down and fixes the charms on the anklet he gave her. He makes eye contact with Bryce as he gently runs his thumb over the delicate bone in her ankle. Appreciating the softness of her skin and the way his gift adorns her body. _You need permission to touch her. I touch her as I please. We are not the same._

“Warn me next time,” she grinds out between clenched teeth as Richard stands to his full height behind her. Close enough for her to feel his body heat but not enough to touch her. Bryce’s eyes are bouncing between the two. Trying to get a better read on the relationship that they share. The kids think that they are lovers, but she was adamant that they are not. When Rachel described their friendship, it didn’t sound like it was romantic or sexual. Did she even realize the possessive tension in this man’s body or the hidden messages in his actions? For such a smart woman, she is utterly clueless.

“It’s like a scene from a fanfic…” came an amazed whisper from the doorway. All three adults turn their heads in unison to see a little blonde girl with bright blue eyes staring at them. Well, at Richard and Rachel, specifically. Rachel scrunches her eyebrows and turns to him in a whirl.

“Way to go, Dick! I’ve been trying to squish those rumors and now you’ve just added even more fuel to the fire! Do you realize that Melvin has single handedly converted every member of her study group into robrae shippers?” was Rachel’s exasperated response. Richard didn’t know enough about this topic to respond so he puts both of his hands up in the universal sign of surrender.

“Yep! And I’ll do it again!” came from the door which had Rachel turning her anger towards the mischievous child. There was a yelp, followed by a disappearing young-in who knew better than to test Rachel’s temper.

“What does robrae have to do with you two?” came Bryce’s curious voice. Both members of the Titian’s froze. They had become too careless in their conversations. Richard noticed it before when Melvin called him Robin, but he was too busy trying to figure out what she was saying to correct her.

“...nothing really. Sometimes that little kid is like a dog with a bone. She just won’t let go of a rumor that she wants to be true,” is Rachel’s quick reply. It seems to satisfy Bryce.

“We should get going Rachel. _We_ have to get home kinda early so I can pack,” Richard says as he makes his way to the door. He has shared her enough with too many people today. Now, it’s time for them to spend some quality time together. Rachel nods her head, says her good-bye to Bryce and follows him out the library. The summer sun is lower than when he was making his way here, but not quite setting yet. They begin walking together, but it is not long before he asks a question that has been plaguing him since he entered the library.

“What’s robrae?” The question has Rachel jerking a little bit.

“It’s..a...um...it a pair in the fanfiction community,” is her stinted response.

“A pair of what?”

“...it means Robin x Raven. You know what fanfiction is, right?” Richard nods his head in affirmation. He vaguely remembers having to break up multiple fights some years ago while he was still working with Batman in Gotham City.

“Kinda. I remember something about team Edward and team Jacob. There were a whole bunch of scuffles in Gotham City between fans...mostly girls...who were fighting over these two fictional guys. Something about who wrote the best fanfiction and who what’s her face should have ended up with. Those girls were aggressively strong,” Richard supplies while scratching at the hair on his face.

“Yea, that’s a fanfiction community based on a book series, but there are similar communities for superheroes and celebrities. It’s where the fans can create stories about things that they would like to happen. Or just enjoy the creations of others. Relationship pairings are intense,” replies Raven with a shake of her head.

“Soo...does that mean that there are romantic stories out there that feature you and I?” That’s an interesting thought. Richard knew of fanfiction, but never really paid attention to it. Didn’t see much value in it since it would not provide him with necessary, real world information. It never occured to him that the people he serves and protects would envision romantic relations between Robin and Raven. Some people have good taste.

“...there are…” was Rachel’s slow reply, followed by a rush of words, “but it is much smaller than the robstar community. Or the bbrae community. Those are the two most popular ‘ships.’”

“How do you know so much about this?” Richard asks as he glances over to her.

“I first learned of this from Starfire, she likes to read the robstar stories, but Melvin was the one who introduced me to the world of robrae,” Rachel replies with a blush on her face. “Some of the stories are cute, but others are...too explicit for someone of her age. I told her to stop reading the ones in the mature section, but I’m sure she doesn’t listen.”

“Starfire reads these, too? Does Beastboy?” Rachel nods her head as they continue to walk. If both Titians are immersing themselves in the world of fanfiction, where relationships just seem to work out and stories wrap up with a nice tidy bow, then that somewhat explains their persistent pursuit of Richard and Rachel, respectively. How much of their effort is fueled by a genuine desire and how much is fueled by the fantasy of what could be that’s inspired by a fanfic? Besides, the thought of there being explicit stories written about all of them is uncomfortable. The thought of there being intimate stories written about Rachel is downright indecent and stirs up a protective urge to shield her from these perverts.

“What’s your favorite ship?” asks Richard as they wait for the light to change so they can cross the street. She looks at him with a mischievous glint in her violet eyes. He raises an eyebrow in response.

“Cyborg x Robin,” there’s a small cackle as she supplies, “Did you know that in one fanfic you were the little spoon?”

“Oohhhh? Hmm…” Richard holds his chin as he playfully ponders, “falling asleep in his strong arms doesn’t soundso bad, now that I think about it.” Rachel throws her head back and releases a genuine laugh. One that starts in the stomach, bubbles up through the chest and just unleashes itself from her sweet lips. He smiles. The self deprecating joke is worth the joy on her face.

_You don’t know the things I would do for you..._

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

I, too, will go down with this ship, Melvin! You better get yourself out of the mature section, gurl. You too young to be corrupted by this depravity.


End file.
